The Life of a Demigod
by atrfla
Summary: The life of a demigod is worth a thousand lives... Leo and Nico feel betrayed when their significant others, Calypso & Will, dump them. Even worse, Calypso leaves for Will & Will for Calypso. They take comfort in the newbies, Medea & Dela, cousins from Florida who are both descendants of Ares & have a godly parent. Piper sees the love in the air & wants to help make it come alive!
1. Chapter 1: Meddie

**Ch.1: Meddie**

"Meddie! Wait up!"

I turned to see my cousin, Adelana, sprinting through the hallway behind me. "Excuse me. Pardon me." She caught up to me, pushed her black-framed glasses up on her face, clutched her books tighter to her chest, and broke out into a huge grin. "Did you hear? There's a guest speaker for next period. He's going to talk about possible colleges to attend! Aren't you excited?"

I hid a smile. Adelana, or Dela, was a nerd squared. Not only did she look like one, with glasses and books that she carried everywhere, she acted like one. I mean, seriously, who but Dela would get so worked up about _college_ when we were only freshmen? "About getting out of class, yes. About having to listen to some boring old geezer blabber on for forty-five minutes? Not in the slightest," I muttered, shouldering my way through the masses.

"_Med_die..."

"_De_la..." I mimicked, ducking into the science classroom.

"Come on, Meddie, this is important stuff!" she protested as we found our seats- her in the very front row, me in the back. "Soon we'll be seniors."

"_Soon_, meaning, in three years?" I rolled my eyes. "Cool it, Dela. We just got to high school. Enjoy it for a while. And-" I grabbed her arm and drew her into a corner. "What did I tell you about calling me Meddie? Now that we're in high school, it's _Medea_, got it?"

"Medea is the name of a famous witch in Greek mythology who-"

"I don't care what some old myth says. Call me Medea."

Then the bell rang, so we had to scramble to our seats.

Mr. Browning strolled in, accompanied by a handsome man who was probably late twenties to early thirties. My group of cheerleader friends and I perked up and sat straight in our chairs. _This ought to be interesting,_ I thought.

"Students," Mr. Browning said as soon as the bell had finished ringing, "this is Dr. Thorn. He's from the University of Coremantics, in-"

"Utah," the man said. His voice was very deep and gravelly, and I shivered. "It's in Utah."

"They specialize in mythology," Mr. Browning informed us. "Now, I know that your history or language arts teachers could probably cover this better than I could, but all of my classes are ahead, so we can afford to lose a-"

The speakers above crackled to life. "Mr. Browning? Mr. Browning, are you there?"

Mr. Browning hushed us as we began to whisper and turned on the intercom. "Yes, Felicia?"

The scratchy voice of Ms. Felicia filled the room. "Please send Medea and Adelana Noble to the front office, please. They're going home."

Mr. Browning yelled up at the speakers, "Can it wait? I have a very important guest speaker here and I'd like them to hear what he has to say."

"It can't," Ms. Felicia replied from the front office. "It's a family emergency."

As Mr. Browning clicked the intercom off, Dela turned around and looked, horrified, at me. I'm sure I wore the exact same expression. We only had one family member- Uncle Andy, Dela's dad. _No, please no..._ Any doubts Dela and I had about leaving vanished like mist after a sunrise. We leapt up and started packing our backpacks.

Dr. Thorn frowned. "I'd really like these two young ladies to hear my speech-"

"You heard Felicia," Mr. Browning said quickly. "An emergency is an emergency." He turned on the speaker again. "They're on their way."

Dela and I were already out into the hallway, practically sprinting for the front office. When we arrived, we saw Uncle Andy standing in all his glory, talking to Ms. Felicia. Relief washed over me. _We're not alone._

"Dad!" Dela exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. Something was off. He wasn't smiling like normal. "Come on, I'll explain on the way. Thank you, Ms. Gordinsen."

Ms. Felicia waved, and blushed like she did every time she met Uncle Andy. I rolled my eyes and followed my mom's older brother out the front doors and toward the parking lot, which wasn't viewable from the school through any windows or doors.

When we were safely out of sight, Uncle Andy stopped. "Girls," he began. "I have something to tell you."

I latched on. "_Family emergency?_ Uncle Andy, is something wrong?"

"No," he said. "We'll be departing in _that._"

He pointed to a small yellow car right in front of us. As I watched, it transformed into a chariot pulled by two winged horses.

"P-pegasi?" Dela stammered. We exchanged glances. _Is this real? _I'm sure she was wondering as well.

There was a boy in the chariot, big and bulky with a shaved head. He wore a tank top, showing the rainbow tattoo on his bicep to the world. I started to get freaked out. _Is this some sort of mob hit or something? What's Uncle Andy got himself into?_

Since it was Uncle Andy, though, both Dela and I climbed in. Uncle Andy boarded last and nodded to the boy. "Liftoff, Butch."

The boy did something with his hands- Uncle Andy was blocking me, so I couldn't really see, and we rose into the air. I stroked the side of the golden chariot, sure I was dreaming. When I looked over, I saw that Dela was doing the exact same thing.

"The aerodynamics," she said excitedly. "I _knew_ this was possible, but our math teacher told me I was wrong, shot me down. I _knew_ it. Uncle Andy, how did you-"

She faltered, because Uncle Andy wasn't there anymore. In his place was a girl who looked to be about our age. She had curly brown hair, mocha skin and eyes that shimmered gold. "Dad?"

"Sorry," the girl said. "I hate to break it to you, but he died. _That's _the family emergency."

Dela gasped. I took a quick breath. "How?" she asked tearfully.

The girl bit her lip and answered our question with a question. "Have you ever studied Greek mythology?"

"Dela has," I answered, jerking my thumb to the right, "but I don't see how that relates to how Uncle Andy died."

With three words, the girl pulled our minds off track. "It's all real."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dela

**Ch. 2- Dela**

If Dad wasn't dead, I would've started squealing with delight.

Mom had died when I was little, but after reading the Percy Jackson series and a whole lot of Greek myths, I'd started to wish that maybe she wasn't dead. Maybe she was a goddess. Of course, I'd never thought my wish would come true.

I resolved to wish for world peace on my next birthday candle.

"Which monster?" I demanded. "The Minotaur? One of the Furies? Did Cerberus break out of the Underworld? He'd probably have a field day at Petsmart."

"Just a random manticore," the girl said. I'd immediately recognized her as Hazel Levesque, exactly like I'd imagined her. "We think they were trying to find you. That Dr. Thorn in your class was one. Luckily, we got you out just in time."

I snapped my fingers. "I _knew _I'd heard the name before. He's the manticore who attacks Bianca and Nico Di Angelo in book three."

Hazel looked surprised. "You've read the books?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. I'm a bibliophile. The concept really is amazing-"

"Book lover," Meddie explained as I launched into a one-sided debate on Greek and Roman myths. "Bibliophile means book lover."

Hazel nodded. "Thanks."

I leaned over the side of the chariot. I'd never minded heights, unlike my father, who got violently sick if we went up past Floor 5 in a building. "Hey, look! It's New York City!" I put on an accent to try to cheer Meddie up. "Welcam ta New Yahk. How mah I help ya?"

Meddie cracked a smile. She wasn't good with heights, but she didn't get sick like Dad did- had. Like Dad _had_. I forced myself not to break down crying.

We landed with a _bump _on Half-Blood Hill, after spending a few minutes circling and explaining the whole thing to Meddie as we waited for a suspicious-looking cloud to pass by. Of course, we were swarmed when we landed. Hazel got off first and held back the crowds until Chiron clopped through the group of demigods.

When he asked us our names, I replied, "I'm Dela Noble, sir. It's an honor to meet you." He assured me that just _Chiron _would suffice and then turned to Meddie.

She seemed to be struggling to remember her own name, until she took a deep breath and said, "Meddie. Meddie Noble."

I was confused until I remembered in a flash- the name _Medea _was pretty much synonymous with evil in Greek mythology. I was so proud of her for remembering what I'd told her this morning, about Medea being an ancient witch.

Chiron explained the whole "claiming" thing to Meddie, expressed joy that I already knew a lot about the camp, and assigned us temporarily to the guest cabin. I was a little disappointed that we didn't get to stay in the Hermes cabin, but whatever.

We were each assigned a guide. Meddie got a girl named Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin. I was helped by a girl called Lizzy, who had arrived just before the Second Titan War but hadn't been claimed by her father Hermes until two weeks ago, when the aftermath of the war against Gaea had finally settled down.

"It was a long two weeks between the Gaea War ending and me getting claimed," she explained as she led me on a tour of the camp. "And since Hermes cabin isn't overcrowded now because of the unclaimed being moved, I actually have some space." She waved to someone who was climbing the lava rock wall. The guy waved back and nearly slipped, but made it to the top.

"That looks dangerous," I noted. "And a bit top-heavy. Aren't you worried it'll topple over?"

Lizzy just laughed. "It's been there for so long no one remembers it being built and it hasn't toppled over yet!"

When my tour was complete, she led me to a huge shed-type structure. "This is the armory. I need you to pick a weapon. Everyone has one." She scrutinized me as she kept chatting. "Lou Ellen is a little slow giving tours, so your cousin will probably pick after you. You know, I think you'd do well with this."

She held out a belt. Sheathed and hanging from the belt were at last half a dozen tiny throwing daggers. The longest was the length of the tip of my middle finger to my wrist; the shortest, as long as my thumb. However, they were deadly sharp. I pricked my finger on one by accident- _through _the sheath.

"And this." Lizzy almost halfheartedly tossed me a dagger, sheathed, with a ragged edge. "Hook that on. Then you'll have a collection of knives." She inspected her fingers carefully.

I did as she told me and we went back to the unclaimed cabin, where Lizzy bid farewell and left me in the hands of an unclaimed girl named Jen. Jen wore a sword that was almost as long as her legs, but miraculously, she didn't stumble once. We lined up for supper and paraded to the pavilion, where we were given a choice of food. I picked mushroom risotto, my dad's favorite dish, and I noticed that Meddie chose a vegetable burger (she was vegetarian). We lined up and slowly inched by the blazing bonfires. I noticed that people were scraping the best part of their dish into the flames- the biggest piece of pizza, the juiciest piece of shrimp on a stick, the most chocolatey brownie. My risotto was all the same, so I just scraped the part I thought was the best temperature (judging by the bowl) into the fire I passed and said a quick prayer. _Mom, claim me, please. _

Judging by Meddie's expression, she was wishing for the exact same thing in her dad. Meddie's mom had been my dad's younger sister. What irony that they both had kids with gods.

Then I sat down at an empty table and ate.

Apparently, there were no longer assigned seats. I saw a boy with glasses who was obviously one of Athena's children chatting with a kid of Ares and Jen. I was eating alone when I heard a voice.

"That's my usual spot."

I looked up. The boy was completely Goth- black hair, eyeliner, clothes. I recognized him immediately as Nico Di Angelo.

Luckily, Meddie saved the day. She plunked her food down next to me and slid gracefully into her seat. "Ugh. You know, they could really do with putting some of this food in the school cafe back home." She snagged a fry from her tray and ate it. "Mm."

"Now there are _two_," Nico muttered. Then he shrugged and sat down across from Meddie.

**PLEASE review! (I'll be putting up a poll soon- look for it!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Nico

Ch. 3- Nico

After dinner, I trudged back to the Hades cabin alone. This was because Hazel had left immediately after dropping the two girls off.

My mind turned to the pair of girls. No matter how hard I'd tried to be sullen and annoyed during dinner, they had brought a smile to my face at least once or twice. They were exact opposites. If the redheaded one hadn't explained that her godly parent was her father, she would've been a shoo-in for Aphrodite. The more academic one was obviously a child of Athena, no matter how hard she denied it and said she was open to all possibilities.

With a start, I realized I hadn't gotten their names. _I guess I'll have to attend the bonfire tonight. _It wasn't something I normally did, but the cousins drew my interest.

_Plus, Will should be there. _

I forced the thought of Will Solace from my mind. I wasn't exactly sure of our status. Were we friends? Dating? Best friends? We spent a lot of free time together, finding time to be alone. We mostly talked, but once we'd held hands. His were bigger than mine, which was surprising for him being my age or so. Then Cecil from Hermes cabin had ruined the perfect moment as my bony heart rose into my throat by bursting into the clearing where we'd even sitting. I'd quickly dropped Will's hand and he's made up some lame excuse about wanting to speak to Michael Yew in the Underworld. Of course, we didn't just talk. He'd helped me redecorate the Hades cabin last week.

I turned my eyes approvingly to the newly painted walls. It had been a week and the cabin still smelled of paint. Plus, the new black-and-white-draped bunks were a whole lot comfier and the room itself just now looked like a slightly morbid but otherwise normal cabin.

I performed a quick turnaround and walked by myself to the bonfire. Camp Half-Blood had began to recognize the importance of freedom ever since the Gaea War, so anyone could sit anywhere. I crept up behind Will and three of his Apollo buddies. Doubts swept over me- _they look so happy without me, I only bring sadness and death, shouldn't I leave them alone to be happy?_- and before they could completely overwhelm me, I strode forward and took a seat beside the only female in the group, Emma Kingley.

Emma turned to me and gave me a big hug (she was a hugger). "Nico! How have you been?" she asked cheerily, as if we hadn't just seen each other that morning at archery practice. Like normal, I had been horrible, but Emma was an excellent archer.

"Fine," I stated.

Isaac, Lana's twin, turned from where he was chatting with Will and the last in their little group, Brad Toledo. "Hey Nico," he greeted me with a mischievous grin. Isaac had all the qualities of an Apollo kid- he was quick with a bow, great with music and poetry, sun-loving, and a remarkable healer- but he had the quick, laughing disposition of a child of Hermes. Oh, and he was a pickpocket, too. "Want to switch seats so you can sit next to _Will_?"

I was sure I was blushing furiously, as Emma, Isaac and Brad all laughed, but I took Isaac up on his offer. The three Apollo kids were the only people who knew about Will's and my 'relationship'.

Will grinned at me. "Hey," he said. "How'd you get here?"

I stared at his big BLUE eyes, confused and suspicious. "Uh, I walked?"

"No shadow-travel?" he pressed, and the idea hit me. I rolled my eyes and answered wearily, "No, I haven't shadow-traveled in two weeks."

"Good," he said, satisfied, and I'm sure he meant to say something else, but the flames leapt to life in front of us and the whole camp quieted as Chiron clopped into view between a group of Aphrodite girls and a group of children of Athena. Squinting, I noticed the more academic girl from dinner sitting among them. They laughed all at once, and the corners of my lips twitched. Even if she hadn't been claimed by Athena, she'd definitely been accepted by the goddess of wisdom's children.

I'd found one girl, but the other one was still escaping my attention. Looking around, I finally spotted her lurking in the shadows almost directly across from me. Like me, she was watching her cousin, but she wore a wistful look on her face. Almost as if feeling my gaze upon her, she looked up at me, and our gazes connected. I shivered and looked away.

"Campers!" Chiron greeted us, and I directed my attention from the ground to him. "Hello, hello. Good day to you all. Now, before I introduce our new campers, I'd like to assure you that we have not forgotten about Friday night activities. In fact, this Friday, we're going to have a game of Capture the Flag, leading teams being Athena and Apollo. Leaders, I advise you to start choosing your allies.

"Today we have two new demigods, cousins from Florida. Neither has been claimed presently; however, I'm hoping that they will be tonight. Their names are Dela- stand up, Dela-"

The academic one stood up, pushed her dark glasses up her nose, smiled, and waved. Then she sat back down among the Athenites.

"-and Meddie," Chiron finished. "Meddie? Where are you? Come forward, please."

The redheaded one stepped forward into the firelight. Her hair was braided down her shoulder and her dark eyes glittered. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched us all.

"Thank you, Meddie," said Chiron. "As I was saying-"

Someone from the Hecate cabin cried out and pointed upwards. A massive ball of harshly glowing light was swooping down from above us. Everyone grew silent, staring, as it landed with a loud _crash _between Chiron and the bonfire, leaving a crater the size of a giant's foot.

The light faded away, and the bonfire grew brighter with the anticipation of all of the campers. A man stood where the light had been, dressed in dark clothing with sunglasses over his eyes. He pushed the dark hair off of his forehead and faced the majority of the campers.

"So!" the man boomed. Chiron started to say something, kneeling, but the guy waved at him. Only then did I recognize him. "Nah, no kneeling. I got too little time for that, as nice as it is."

_Ares._

"I came here today," Ares started, "because the other two are too lazy to do it themselves. Oh, and these girls- Medea and Adelana- are my great-granddaughters."

Dela looked quickly toward her cousin, who was wincing. _Poor girl. Having a name like that._ Whispers and gasps swept through the gathered campers, but Ares shushed them with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, I'll leave you to be claimed, but I got a warning from old Mr. Sky Lord himself." Thunder boomed ahead as Ares continued, rather bluntly, "As soon as your oracle girl comes, there'll be a prophecy and Zeus wants you to know that it'll concern both of my great-granddaughters. See you later." Then the ball of light formed again and shot up toward the heavens.

Everyone stared at Dela and Meddie, their mouths open in perfect _o_s. It was rare enough to have a godly parent, but to be great-granddaughters _and_ daughters of gods? It was practically unheard of in the Greek camp.

Then the excitement built in the camp as, all at once, an owl flew down from above and Meddie was enveloped in a golden ball of light that looked very similar to the one Ares had flown down in. The owl alighted upon Dela's shoulder, eliciting a gasp from all of Athena's children, and Meddie's glow faded away to reveal... Meddie. She looked exactly the same except for three things: 1) she looked a little shell-shocked, 2) she was wearing a belt- hanging from the belt were a small vial, a small woven bag, a lyre, and a bow- and 3) she was wearing a quiver of arrows across her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and velvety black hoodie.

Chiron knelt upon the ground, and everyone followed suit, including me. Then we all chanted, "Hail, Medea daughter of Apollo and Adelana daughter of Athena."

**Ooh, it's getting interesting! This ought to be fun :)**


End file.
